The Ultrasonic Camera Program began in September 1971 for the purpose of developing and clinically evaluating an ultrasonic camera system for clinical diagnosis. A laboratory version of this camera, which produces real-time, orthographic images of internal organs, has been constructed and successfully demonstrated in preclinical tests with human subjects. A second camera, built at SRI's expense and adapted for clinical use, is now nearing completion. The results achieved this far indicate that the ultrasonic camera should have widespread clinical applicability. However, in order to realize this potential, further research and development must be undertaken. The program proposed here is directed toward improving the ultrasonic camera, developing advanced techniques of image processing, and gaining a better understanding of the nature and clinical significance of the ultrasonic images of tissue. Also included is continued maintenance and modification of the clinical camera unit after its installation in the Palo Alto V.A. Hospital.